All about that Bass
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy cannot believe her older brother. How dare he? She just wants a normal life, dammit!


Own Nothing.

Part Three.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting real tired of your shit Jim." Darcy stated as she walked through the house up to the study where her older brother was working. She waved pass the bodyguards as she bobbed her head to the music playing through the speakers.<p>

_'I'm all about that bass, that bass.'_

Darcy rolled her eyes as she walked up to his desk. "Seriously?"

He bit into his apple as he continued to read over his papers and bobbed his head to the music. "Hmm?" The music lowered to a soft noise in the background as he looked up at her. "Whatever do you mean Sister Dear?"

She set the newspaper down on his desk and pointed to the front page article about a man killed and dumped in a back alley. "You need to calm down." She whispered to him. "I don't need a bodyguard."

He smirked as he glanced at the article. "I don't know Darcy Lu." He bit into his apple again and stared up at her. "He seemed like quite the animal, had to put him down."

"So do I need to deal with this the whole time I'm here?" She asked him. "Don't you have enough to deal with Sherlock?"

His eyes darkened. "Sherlock is business, this is pleasure." He looked thoughtful. "Or is it the other way around?"

"Jimmy." Darcy whispered. "I want to date, to have a relationship and not worry that just because I had an argument over something little that he will get killed."

Jim set his apple down on its plate next to his coffee. "It didn't seem like something little to me."

"This needs to end." She whispered. "It's bad enough that Greenwich was wrecked because of an alien battle. I have a God staying with us now and worse S.H.I.E.L.D fell. I'm trying to just breathe Jimmy."

"Daddy left you to me." He gave her a stare. "And I'm not ready to let you leave the nest just yet."

She pointed to the paper. "Well my bags are already packed." She gave him a look. "You end this now, or I will blow the whistle on your whole hide out." She took a deep breath at his glare. "Can you put a bullet in my head fast enough then?"

He glared at her for a minute before looking thoughtful. "Alright, alright, I'll let you have your fun. But I'll be watching." He leaned back in his chair.

"Just watching, no interfering." She negotiated.

"Just watching, you know how I like to watch." He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and took a step back. "Thank you." She breathed in and relaxed. "We still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I had a meeting come up, make it day after tomorrow." He replied as he turned back to his paperwork. "Oh and Darcy, interrupt me at work again and I will put a bullet through your head."

She smiled and walked around the desk and kissed his cheek. "Love you too Brother." She turned and walked out of the office and back to her normal life.

* * *

><p>The next day she was buying coffee for herself and her boss when someone walked into her and knocked them out of her hand. "Hey!"<p>

"Sorry." He stated and Darcy looked up to see Detective Lestrade.

"You're the D.I working with that Holmes guy?" Darcy asked as he helped her cleaned up a little.

"Greg Lestrade." He shook her hand. "Let me buy you a new coffee."

"No, let me buy you one." She smiled at him. "You can buy me a beer tonight if you're free?"

He stared at her and smiled. "Sure, what's your name?"

"Darcy Lewis, I'm actually work for Dr. Foster, the one who's dating Thor and helped with the whole Greenwich thing."

"Bloody hell." He stared at her in shock. "That calls for more than just a beer."

She laughed and handed him his coffee and grabbed two new ones for herself. "Maybe dinner?"

He chuckled as they walked away from the kiosk and down the sidewalk. "Certainly does."

* * *

><p>That night they laughed as they talked over dinner and pints of beer. They talked about Sherlock, his work, her work, hobbies, the fact her was divorce. They talked about everything and anything under the sun. When the night neared the end, he walked her home and kissed her goodnight. "I guess it's too much to offer you a cup of coffee?" She asked him. "You know, upstairs?"<p>

"I got to get going, but I wouldn't mind meeting up tomorrow night?"

She frowned. "I have plans. How about I meet you afterwards?" She leaned up to kiss him again. "We can do dessert."

He smiled down at her. "I don't know what you see in me." He whispered.

She smiled and laughed lightly. "A good man, strong, wise, and incredibly handsome."

"Go on, pull the other leg." He joked.

"I tried." She laughed. "But you didn't want to come up."

"You." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. "Tomorrow night, after your plans."

"Here." She wrote down her number. "Call me if work catches you."

"Can I call you anyways?" He smiled and kissed her again before stepping away. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She agreed and stepped into her apartment building and up to their flat.

She entered quietly to see that Thor had pulled Jane to bed and Ian already gone. She turned the TV on and lowered the volume not to wake Erik who was asleep at his desk. Her eyes widened when she saw Jim on the screen. "Did you miss me?"

Darcy reached for her phone. "You bloody bastard." She whispered when he picked up.

He chuckled on the line. "Did you enjoy your date?"


End file.
